So Much for My Weekend
by E.I.W
Summary: Suze took a ride from Paul on her way home. Only for them to seriously mess things up and end up switching bodies different summary inside
1. So Much For My Weekend

Title: So Much For My Weekend- A Mediator FF

written by EIW :8)

* * *

This is my first ff on this site and I don't know how to explain it,hmm so I'll let this quote explain it it's werid I'm usually good with summaries

Summary : I'll admit it, I don't know why I was in Shadowland, I couldn't remember much from what had happen today, Oh my God am I dead because I'm looking right at my body...but if I'm breathing in shadowland why are they two of me?...Paul Slater I'll kill him later, he's most likely the reason why

hope you enjoy

EIW :8)

* * *

Chapter 1

It was Friday afternoon and Father Dom had already call me into his office after most of the students from Caramel had left. He was going out of town for the weekend and was just making sure I could handle taking care of ghost. Which I think is ridiculous, I send ghosts to their finally destination, it may sound cool but is so not some ghosts don't leave so peacefully and others just accept it and leave.

Without the use of your fists. Father Dom had said as I tried to pay attention. I nodded so he knew I heard that part.

Susannah, please listen to me, promise me no exorcism, none of the usual trouble, and please put your differences behind you and try to show Paul the light, and maybe show Jesse how to use a computer, if he's going to go in the medical field it might help him a little. Father Dom said.

I can't believe this doesn't Father Dom, doesn't he realize it's the weekend, I mean I don't mind spending more time with my boyfriend Jesse even if he was a 150 years old ghost in till a couple of weeks ago, what I do mind is showing Jesse how to use today's technology not so easy,I mean he gets confuse with just pressing the buttons on a remote control. And Paul Slater the idea of having to hang around him sickens me.

Father Dom as much fun as that sounds, I think I rather take a pass on this. I said very seriously.

Suze, I know it isn't fun for you but it's a responsibility. Father Dom said trying to hide his cigarettes.

How are they my responsibility? I asked not so happy . I could understand how Jesse is but Paul, how is he my responsibility .

Susannah, I don't have time to explain but it's your responsibility have a good weekend, I have to go or I'll miss my flight. Father Dom had said before I could get another word out.

He doesn't really think I'm going to do what he had just ask? I asked myself and had got a quick yes from Father Dom from the end of the hallway.

The joys of being a mediator.


	2. Why am I not surprised

Title: So Much For My Weekend- A Mediator FF

written by EIW :8)

* * *

This is my first ff on this site and I don't know how to explain it,hmm so I'll let this quote explain it it's werid I'm usually good with summaries

Summary : I'll admit it, I don't know why I was in Shadowland, I couldn't remember much from what had happen today, Oh my God am I dead because I'm looking right at my body...but if I'm breathing in shadowland why are they two of me?...Paul Slater I'll kill him later, he's most likely the reason why

hope you enjoy

EIW :8)

* * *

Chapter 2

I walked out to the parking lot and Brad had left without me, he's an idiot. What a surprised my day could not get worst. I stood there cursing to myself because I didn't have change to use a pay phone, the office had just close as soon as I left and I still didn't own a cell phone. Why should I have not been surprised Paul had just pulled up in front of me.

Hey, Suze, oh no ride? Paul asked with that stupid grin on his face. I would of probably would oh had just walked the miles but wasn't in the mood.

Why, why Paul can't you just once leave me alone? I asked annoyed. Do you want a ride or not ? Paul asked with that stupid grin again. Is it like I had a choice? I open the car door knowing something probably be the result of something bad.

So where's Rico Suave? Paul asked being more annoying then ever. I sat there pretending he wasn't there because I knew it was going to be a long ride home. Come on Susie, you can't just ignore me. he said probably wanting a responds which I wasn't giving in.

So, silent treatment, your such a child Suze. Paul said. Paul, you know what just drop me off right here. I responded beyond annoyed.

Um, on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere? Suze it'll at least an hour walk if your lucky. Paul responded with a smirk. My question is how can someone as hot as him be so rude, stupid and evil. Something I should of have gotten out but just stay put.

That's a good girl Suze. Paul said I wish he get a clue, or at least a life that he didn't picture me in. So how's your grandfather ? I asked to see if he actually care after all it was his fault he had been in the hospital. I mean he didn't want me to be happy with Jesse and poison his own grand father afraid he could tell me how to prevent an old situation.

Fine according to the doctors, he's home at the moment and yes before you ask I've been talking to him. Paul said sounding as if he were a child being force to be giving medicine.

So you wouldn't have a clue, why my ride wasn't there? I asked with some sort of suspicion I mean come on it's Paul.

He seem annoy with waiting, so I told him I give you a ride. Paul responded. The ride was very quiet I avoid talking with Paul Slater, I think the only thing I said was" pull over". On the way home, it appear Jesse's car was having engine trouble, because he was on the side of the road with smoke reaching the sky. Now I knew I was in a real dilemma get out and let Jesse see I took a ride from Paul or help Jesse. I step out of the car knowing Jesse was going to have disapproved.

He seem annoy with waiting, so I told him I give you a ride. Paul responded. The ride was very quiet I avoid talking with Paul Slater, I think the only thing I said was" pull over". On the way home, it appear Jesse's car was having engine trouble, because he was on the side of the road with smoke reaching the sky. Now I knew I was in a real dilemma get out and let Jesse see I took a ride from Paul or help Jesse. I step out of the car knowing Jesse was going to have disapproved.

Querida, what are you doing with Slater? Jesse asked confuse.

"Oh Paul gave me a ride because Brad was an idiot who forget about me"

"Oh, I see, any chance you know how to fix a car"

"Jesse please do not make me laugh, besides with all that reading you do, I'm surprised you don't"

I see Querida. Jesse said staring at the car. Paul just stood there with that stupid grin again that means nothing good was going to come out of him.

Suddenly I saw a glowing light, yup of course cause ghost don't get I would like to spend my time trying to avoid crimes and getting stuck in bushes and etc. The ghost look like a hippie with the yellow flower skirts and wild and crazy blonde hair. Her eyes look scary like shot red. She was short and not skinny by a long shot.

Um, hello. I said as I gave an awkward hello wave, I hate to tell you this if you haven't figure out your dead.

Hello um excuse my name's Sunshine and no one can see me but you why is that? she asked on the verged to tears.

Your dead. Paul said very blunt.

I'm what, I can't be dead, I mean your talking to me. Sunshine said upset and angrily.

Paul your an idiot. I said as I whack him .

We're mediators, and sorry about your misfortunate. Jesse said very politely.

Mediators...I remember now but I just never believe it. Sunshine said, gee that a depressing name when your dead.

What is she talking about? Paul asked so out of the loop.

I had a vision today, that I died today and I would meet three mediators or as Paul calls them shifters, and I do something really stupid before I move on or should I say you three do. Sunshine had said as if she was a spooky fortunate teller. Which I hate them all they do is cause me nothing but problems.

Do you want to move on? Paul asked which scared me, whenever is Paul nice?

I do but I don't know how? Sunshine asked as I notice Paul had pull a book out his pocket and was saying something in Latin I think . A Bright Light started pulling Sunshine into the sky.

An Exorcism!, Paul she was trying to tell us something important. I said as I pulled the book away trying to reverse it. Then he pull it back and started reciting the same words and then it turn into a game of tug of war.

Paul stop being a child and give it back. I said pulling it back. Why, wouldn't you have done the same? Paul asked with a smirk. Whatever your up to knock it off. I said pulling the book away from him again.

Stop it both of you. Jesse said pulling the book off us, only for it to be turn into pieces.

What did you do Suze! Paul asked in shocked. What did I do, nothing. I said as I watch Paul fall to a rocky hard ground., then I saw Jesse fall strangely to the ground. I did not like where this was heading as I land on a rock and I couldn't move.

An Exorcism!, Paul she was trying to tell us something important. I said as I pulled the book away trying to reverse it. Then he pull it back and started reciting the same words and then it turn into a game of tug of war.

Paul stop being a child and give it back. I said pulling it back. Why, wouldn't you have done the same? Paul asked with a smirk. Whatever your up to knock it off. I said pulling the book away from him again.

Stop it both of you. Jesse said pulling the book off us, only for it to be turn into pieces.

What did you Suze! Paul asked in shocked. What did I do, nothing. I said as I watch Paul fall to a rocky hard ground... Awesome, then I saw Jesse fall strangely to the ground not awesome. I did not like where this was heading as I land on a rock and I couldn't move.


	3. Closer Then I Think?

Title: So Much For My Weekend- A Mediator FF

written by EIW :8)

* * *

This is my first ff on this site and I don't know how to explain it,hmm so I'll let this quote explain it it's werid I'm usually good with summaries

Summary : I'll admit it, I don't know why I was in Shadowland, I couldn't remember much from what had happen today, Oh my God am I dead because I'm looking right at my body...but if I'm breathing in shadowland why are they two of me?...Paul Slater I'll kill him later, he's most likely the reason why

hope you enjoy

EIW :8)

* * *

XxUniqueIllusionxX- thanks for the advice(I'll try for my darnest to fix my terrible grammer skills)

Queen of Bitches- thanks

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up, feeling strange, knowing something wasn't right. Any time Paul's around it never ends good.

I'll admit it, I don't know why I was in Shadowland, I couldn't remember much from what had happen today, Oh my God am I dead because I'm looking right at my body...I'll kill Paul later for this.

Then I saw Jesse laying on the ground, as if he were dead and it scared me, was I losing him again?

Sweetheart everything will be fine. A voice said. a familiar voice, I turn around it was Sunshine.

So he's not dead? I asked a little bit shaken.

No but remember everything is not as it appears, oh and I remember what I need done to move on it was clean out my attic, no one lives with me the address is 55 Elmer Road. She said which got me a little annoyed because she pass the move on stage now.

Trust me, it'll come in handy, well bye my dear. Sunshine said as she walk off in till I call out. Wait!

"Yes?" "Jesse's fine?" "Yes" "Okay second question are you a physic ? " "actually a witch, a terrible witch I may add" "Third and last question have you've seen Paul?"

My dear, he is closer then you think, well nice talking to you Suze. Sunshine had said as she walk away.

Closer then I think, that's never a good thing.

What the heck does that mean "Closer then I think"


	4. I Don't Know Suze

Title: So Much For My Weekend- A Mediator FF

written by EIW :8)

* * *

This is my first ff on this site and I don't know how to explain it,hmm so I'll let this quote explain it it's werid I'm usually good with summaries

Summary : I'll admit it, I don't know why I was in Shadowland, I couldn't remember much from what had happen today, Oh my God am I dead because I'm looking right at my body...but if I'm breathing in shadowland why are they two of me?...Paul Slater I'll kill him later, he's most likely the reason why

hope you enjoy

EIW :8)

* * *

Queen of Bitches- because you wanted more so here you go

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up, feeling strange...I knew last night something wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it. Okay there's a few things I could put my finger on.

1 I don't remember going home  
2 I don't remember getting out of Shadowland  
3 I still don't know why I decide to take a ride from Slater  
4 I don't why I didn't wake in my own room  
5 I didn't get why I wasn't seeing my own reflection

When I saw my reflection it belong to none other then Paul Slater. You think I be prepared for this sort with almost being kill several times and dealing with crazy ghosts. But no the first thing I did was screech like a crazy person. Well I think I'm officall going crazy or have I've been crazy this enitre time?

I pinch myself and couldn't help but freak out even more. These things are not supposed to happen in real life. It was just to be something you only saw in movies, on TV and read about in books. I was really freaking myself out even more that I was actually starting to except the fact I'm in Paul Slater's body.

I start to wonder what could possiblity go wrong.Then I remeber if I'm in Paul's body he has to be in mine. That thought is something I never thought I would have to ever wonder. I notice a cellphone on his dresser it start lighting up and moving around on the dresser. I struggling getting out "uh, um, uh hello?"

I drop the phone as I hear my voice. I could hear "Suze I know your there pick up please" over and over again. Of course I'm frighten. Who wouldn't be if Paul's was in their body.

I slowly pick up the phone and struggle geting out " Did we switch bodies" only to get annoying comment "What do you think Suze?". Gee he knows how to brighten up somebody's day. Then I realized the last time I saw Jesse was him laying unconuius in Shadowland.

Oh My God Jesse. I said frighten and must have sounded it really weird out of Paul's mouth. Your worry about Jesse right now! Unbelievable Suze! was the responded coming out of Paul's mouth really angry.

I thought oh I don't know, maybe you would want to find a way to switch back, but if you want to spend time with Rico Suave go head. Paul said really angrily and annoyed. And for once he had the right to. I couldn't help but cry because I then realize there was no way of telling Jesse this story.

Reasons Why  
1. He does not trust Paul Slater  
2. Well because of other things from the past  
3. I think me

Why are you crying? Paul asked even annoyed. I couldn't answer that, he probably find a way to destory the relationship I shared with Jesse. What if we're stuck like this forever? I asked with a lot of other things on my mind. There was a huge pause and finally I hear Paul say "I don't know Suze"  
I cry even harder.

Reasons I realized my life's over

1. I'm no longer me  
2. I will probably never see my family ever again  
3. I would be without Jesse  
4. Paul Slater's in my body (Which frightens me more then anything)  
5. I probably never heard Jesse call me Sussanh or Quidera

The last thing I said to Paul and hunged up the phone. I just threw the phone on the floor. There should be warnings about these things happening.


	5. Sit This Out!

Title: So Much For My Weekend- A Mediator FF

written by EIW :8)

Discamlier: I do not own Meg Cabot's the mediator series if I did there would be more books

* * *

Summary : I'll admit it, I don't know why I was in Shadowland, I couldn't remember much from what had happen today, Oh my God am I dead because I'm looking right at my body...but if I'm breathing in shadowland why are they two of me?...Paul Slater I'll kill him later, he's most likely the reason why

hope you enjoy

EIW :8)

* * *

Mil-thanks for noticing

QueenSupersta- thanks once again

* * *

Chapter 5

An hour later after crying for myself. I remember an address it wasn't very clear all I remember was Elmer Road. I think it was Elmer road. What was it Sunshine said again? I just lay down on Paul's bed very depress. I thought about talking to Paul's grandfather but it seem to weird. I believe Paul was lying when he told me he start talking to his grandfather.

I just lay there thinking of Jesse. If he saw me he probably hurt me, which drives me crazy because I'm going to be hurt either way. Wait this is so not like me not to do something. I usually tried to accomplish something when I can. Then there was knocking on the door. I ignore it, I didn't care who it was.

I didn't except Jesse to walk in with Paul/me? I'm so very confused.

Jesse? I asked completely confused. He look at me confuse. He look at me and then said something in Spanish. Me and Paul exchange looks.

Susannah I do not like to be lie to. Jesse said very annoyed. I look at him, he seem hurt and I knew I was hurt inside. Wait did Paul actually attempt to do something nice for me?

I'm telling you she is Suze and I'm leaving. Paul said but before he could walk off. Jesse block the door. Paul look really annoyed, his hands became fists and was about to punch him but stop. Paul could kill me later. I ran up to Jesse and whisper in his ear "I thought I lost you forever".

Jesse look kind of freaked out by me and Paul. What you mean almost lost me? Jesse question as he stood there puzzled and Paul stood there looking very sacred. You believe me? I asked trying not to cry.

I would like to but. that's all Jesse said and dash out of the house.

So much for his help. Paul said as he jump on his bed. I just sat there completely confuse.

Paul you think there's a way to fix this? I asked as Paul just lay down on his bed looking very tired, confuse, annoyed and everything other emotion consider bad or depress. After a while he finally answered me " I don't know Suze" which scared me, Paul usual had some type of plan wheatear I like it or not. He always had a plan.

What do you mean you don't know? I asked as my voice crack. I would ramble my idea about him always having a plan but I think I'll leave that alone. Wait what about your grandfather? I asked with a sudden smile.

"No! I will not ask him because I don't need him knowing everything about my life" Paul said waving his hands no as well as up in the air. Well then what do you suggest? I asked really mad. "We sit this out" "Sit this Out! Paul your out of your mind!" Paul sat there in silence. I couldn't believe this. Paul actual want to sit this out. How do you sit something that isn't normal?

Paul but. I said and then was cut off by Paul. We are not to tell anyone, because if lover boy didn't believe us, I doubt anyone else will. Paul said making me angry because he was right.

Not most people are 150 years old walking around looking like there in their young 20s. Maybe Father Dom would. I said trying to seek hope.

Isn't he out of a town? Paul question making me feel stupid. I wouldn't want to call him he told he was going out of town on mediator business. He told me Friday but I was in a funk. So I really didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. Well he was getting his way on one thing. Getting to know Paul and it wasn't like I had a choice.

* * *

this is probably going to be my last update for the next couple of days, unless I finish chapter 6 before tomorrow morning. I'm going on for vaction.

EIW (8:P


	6. A Make Out Movie! No it’s just

Title: So Much For My Weekend- A Mediator FF

written by EIW :8)

Discamlier: I do not own Meg Cabot's the mediator series if I did there would be more books

* * *

Summary : I'll admit it, I don't know why I was in Shadowland, I couldn't remember much from what had happen today, Oh my God am I dead because I'm looking right at my body...but if I'm breathing in shadowland why are they two of me?...Paul Slater I'll kill him later, he's most likely the reason why

hope you enjoy

EIW :8)

* * *

QueenSupersta- We'll see, actually the ending hasn't been written so it's 50/50 shot with either Jesse or Paul

* * *

Chapter 6

Paul's phone started ringing again. I let out a groan as well as Paul did. I look at the caller id and just say "Great" The Caller Id read Kelly. Well it made sense he had been dating her since the dance.

Answer it. Paul said very calmly. No, I can barely stand no way am I going to spend my day with her. I shouted back. No being in Paul's body was worst then hell. But me in Paul's body but dating Kelly that's just hell frozen over.

"Please, she's been on my back to take her out more" Paul was begging. I couldn't believe this. He's very confusing. I mean first he says he likes me then and go dates Kelly. Hmm maybe he has changed.

I answered the Phone. "Uh hello" I was in shock I was doing this for him. "Paulie when we going to see that movie" Kelly was even more irritating when in love. Yuck! "What movie?" I asked a little curious because what possible movie would Paul see. I mean he's very annoying , hot but hotter if he wasn't a creep and oh rude, mean and all of the above.

Paul was eyeing me to and giving me signals to say yes. "A Make Out Movie! No it's just I'm not in the mood" What the heck did Kelly and Paul do when they were alone. I really have no desire to have a make out session with Kelly but Jesse that be nice. Real nice but he wouldn't believe Paul in my body so fat chance he listen to me in Paul's body.

Paul look really annoyed I had just say no. I wasn't making him kiss Jesse. I gave Paul a look that screamed "No Way in Hell!"

Finally Agree to go see some movie with Kelly that would not have me swapping spit with Kelly. Paul looked nervous for some reason.

I couldn't help but ask "What" Paul just sat there confuse and gave me a look of sadness ."Suze Do you remember seeing your body laying on the floor in Shadowland?" "Paul I don't remember much from last night" I was being honest all I remember was seeing Jesse lay on the floor. Looking as if it were his last day on earth. That and the street Elmer Road. I know it's weird but no weirder then being in Paul's body.

While I'm on your date, try to convince Jesse about our little switch. I said really annoyed as I was getting ready. I hate being Paul.

Reasons Why

1. **He's Paul**

2. He's the opposite gender ( do you know how difficult it is to use the bathroom without being freak out)

3. He just had to be Kelly's Boyfriend

4. Did I mention the bathroom thing?(I mean I shouldn't have to ask questions just to go #1)

5. Jesse would hurt me if I tried telling him about the switch (he would think it's a lie and Paul's trying to hurt me)

6. Like being a medaitor isn't difficult enough

7. Freaky Friday should at least warn you this can actually happen ( so for mediators/shifters my advice stay away from ghost name Sunshine and be afraid of Freaky Fridays because they don't only happen on Fridays hmm what it be call for me Surprising Saturday? Well that's not important at the moment)

8. Jesse lips will never touch my new ones (UGH!)

9. My family hasn't probably caught on to the change hmm maybe Doc but I doubt it

10. Did I mention I'm Paul (you know the guy who tried to get rid of Jesse, the love of my life on me)

"I will not spend my time convincing Rico Suave (**_A/N I love that song, sorry back the story_**)" Paul said as he crossed his arms. Why not! I shouted being a little over dramatic. "Suze Because it took me two hours this morning and he doesn't believe it" He can't be serious. "I'm serious Simon, he doesn't believe me and there's a fat chance he'll believe you" He's right, For once Paul seem to be right and I couldn't argue with him.

"Fine then talk to your grandfather" I said really annoyed as I look at myself in the mirror, I can't believe this . I just can't get over it. I touch Paul's face. It kind of freak me out.

Fine! Paul said giving up. "You know for your ghost boyfriend he doesn't seem to have that memory when I was talking to him earlier" This put me in shock . Does Jesse have amnesia or selected memory or something like that.

But he knew who we were? I asked as Paul stall. Then his cell phone rang again. He answered it he said it was a text message.

__

Text Message

Come on Paul

We'll miss the movie

Kelly :-

Do I have to go? I asked staring at that message. It sicken but if Paul was going to actually talk to his grandfather or Jesse it seem to be a fair trade.

Reason Why I hate being Paul

12. I have to kiss Kelly goodnight (Yuck!)

13. I'm Paul (**enough said**)

* * *

Sadly my VK was boreding and took time away from this ff :8(

EIW (8:P


	7. He grabbed me and just start kissing me

* * *

Title: So Much For My Weekend- A Mediator FF

written by EIW :8 - )

Discamlier: I do not own Meg Cabot's the mediator series if I did there would be more books

* * *

Summary : I'll admit it, I don't know why I was in Shadowland, I couldn't remember much from what had happen today, Oh my God am I dead because I'm looking right at my body...but if I'm breathing in shadowland why are they two of me?...Paul Slater I'll kill him later, he's most likely the reason why

hope you enjoy

EIW :8 -)

* * *

QueenSupersta- I think you'll like or love this chapter

* * *

Chapter 7

I was sitting there watching the movie. The Theatre seem pretty empty for a Saturday night. Of course though the movie Kelly want to see came out 3 weeks ago. I knew I was not going to like how this ended.

And I was right. I'm guessing close to the ending of the movie. Is exactly when she grab and start kissing. I was freak out. I couldn't move, I was frozen solid. I mean I knew I had to be careful but Paul did not warn me about this. He said I had to give a goodnight kiss. Not A MAKE OUT SESSION!... Oh wait it's Paul. After I unfroze I pull myself away from Kelly and said hey look the movie's over. Which thankfully it was.

I can't believe this. I had actually went along with the whole thing. I have to find away to swap back fast. Body Switches should remain fictional and nothing else.

* * *

I drop Kelly off, then went back to Paul's house. It was pretty late which is why I probably freak when he was still there. But not as much he was actually talking to his grandfather. When I walked in he was staring at me. It's weirder then it seems.

"Hello Dr.S" I said as I gave a little wave hello. He just stare at me and Paul. "Hello Suze, what is your memory of Shadowland?" Dr.S asked putting me in shocked. Because Paul actually did something right? Wait I'm confused.

"My memory, all I really remember is Sunshine and she had told me something important" I said as I stood right besides Paul. "And what was that?" Dr.S asked me making this game of 20 questions old real fast. "Um all I remember she say was Elmer Road and I also remember seeing Jesse laying on the floor like...like well he was dead." I answered as I let out a sigh hoping this would end soon.

All Dr.S did was stare even more at Paul and I. I don't get why apparently Dr.S has seen a lot in his day. So maybe he knows how fix this. "Sorry Paul, I never seen anything like this" Dr.S said putting me in shock. There has to be someway to fix this.

"Your kidding me!" I shouted at the fact I couldn't get over it. "Well okay I have seen this once" Dr.S looking guilty. "Really?" Paul questioned. "Oh would you look at the time, don't you have a curfew Suze?" Dr.S said as he point to the clock on the wall.

"10:30, oh my God I'm going to be grounded if I'm not home by 11!" I shouted then realize Paul didn't seem to care." Paul!" I shouted and he just look at me and said "What?". "Paul I'll tell you the rest in tomorrow but right now you have to go" Dr.S said as Paul looked completely shocked.

* * *

I pulled out Paul's car. Paul seem to be very silent. Which I think is unusual. "So you know how the story ends?" I asked seeing if he did ."Nope Simon, I don't " Paul said as he started crying?

"Um Paul why are you crying?" I couldn't help but us. He didn't answer me, he started crying even more. This was the whole right to my house, him crying and it was weird. Weirder then being in Paul's body. Then when I stop in front of my house. He grabbed me and just start kissing me.

It's weird. I couldn't pull myself away from him. It's weird I actually was enjoying. I was loving every minute. My heart says Jesse but my mind was saying Paul. Then when I least except Paul pull away. He was freak out.

"That wasn't right, you didn't enjoy that...did you?" Paul said out of breathe. Paul saying something wasn't right. "Did you like it? "I asked being a bit curious. Paul didn't answer and then sighed "No, I actually didn't, well night Simon" Paul said as he got out of the car.

* * *

Weird Things

1. I actual went on a date with Kelly

2. Paul talk to Dr.S

3. Kissing Kelly

4. Kissing Paul

Weirdest of All I actually like the kiss.

And I know it's wrong. I shouldn't do that to Jesse. He doesn't deserve it. Maybe Paul enjoys doing bad things because of the thrill

* * *

Sadly School starts for me on Thursday

No I don't want Summer To End

EIW ) - 8 :


	8. Jesse Hanging out with Paul ?

* * *

Title: So Much For My Weekend- A Mediator FF

written by EIW :8 )

Discamlier: I do not own Meg Cabot's the mediator series if I did there would be more books

* * *

Summary : I'll admit it, I don't know why I was in Shadowland, I couldn't remember much from what had happen today, Oh my God am I dead because I'm looking right at my body...but if I'm breathing in shadowland why are they two of me?...Paul Slater I'll kill him later, he's most likely the reason why

hope you enjoy

EIW :8 )

* * *

Chapter 8

Paul's POV

I sat there on Suze's bed. Feeling Guilty about that kiss. I'm Paul Slater I don't feel guilty for getting things I normally want. I wonder if Suze has always feel that spark. I should probably go see Suze right about now. Knowing Suze wants answers and the gork wasn't going to hand them over that easy. I knew why I done my snooping when I first move in.

Suze wouldn't like the story at all. She would not like it at all because it probably be our outcome. My grandfather back when the gork was capable of his trips. He met a couple so it had seem. The couple wasn't a couple it was actually mine and Suze current case. They were shifters and their story interest my grand farther. They did not live long afterwards. They died attempting a soul transference that my grandfather had been helping with. No wonder the gork's the way he is. See they haunted him still this day. I have seen them before. The reason they won't leave him alone is well they return to their old souls. I've talked to them before they won't tell me there names. They tell what difference would it make. Their sort of right what difference can I make?

"Suze, come on breakfast" one of Suze's brother shouted as he banged on the door. "I'm coming" I respond mad. All her brothers were annoying me. One keeps on insisting I was home late last night because of Suze is a gang. I could picture it but I doubt she would ever allow it to happen. One keeps just getting on my nerves, because he so annoying. And the youngest one seems to think something up with Suze. Not that he's said anything just by his judgmental look I've been getting from him.

I walk down stairs to the kitchen. Her whole family seemed to that happily Brady bunch family when they were eating. It was werid it something my family certainly do everyday. Suze's youngest brother, I can't think of his name but is supposedly very smart for his age. Well anyway he just kept staring at me. "Suze can I talk to you after breakfast?" he asked. I just nodded and continue eating my breakfast.

* * *

Suze's POV

I can't believe this! Dr.S won't give me any insight to what he knows. He's hiding something but what. "Paul" some ghost said materializing. I jump off Paul's bed. "Who are you? " I asked startle.

"Paul we been over this, names aren't important just were your hiding your grandpa is" the ghost responded. The ghost she had this weird glow, it wasn't the normal glow I was used to. Usually a glow had one color but this one had like a tie-dye mix.

"He's not here" I said as I was trying to figure out how long would she believe me. I couldn't believe who I saw fall out the window to Paul's bedroom floor. "Slater?" he asked.

"Jesse?" I asked confuse. Well come on what could Jesse being doing here. I last thing I could ever imagine is Jesse hanging out with Paul it be like me and Gina drinking tea. Which would be unlikely.

"Slater any reason Suze is avoiding me?" Jesse asked. I couldn't but blink. I mean come on this and a ghost who doesn't know how to leave people alone. "Yes, he told you yesterday" I shouted then look at the ghost. "Out of here, he's not here go" I shouted. Then it just look at me "he told you yesterday?" the ghost questioned.

"Yes, now leave!" I shouted with anger then Jesse and the ghost looked at me. Then another ghost appeared with the same glowed. This was just to freaky and to top it off Paul wasn't here on time!

* * *

Sadly School started this week.

it was okay. besides nothing say another great year with a 5th prinicpal in 4 years, nope it's going to be a good year i hope.

Hope everyone is having a good school year so far

EIW :8 )


	9. Kid I'm Serious

* * *

Title: So Much For My Weekend- A Mediator FF

written by EIW :8 )

Discamlier: I do not own Meg Cabot's the mediator series if I did there would be more books

* * *

Summary : I'll admit it, I don't know why I was in Shadowland, I couldn't remember much from what had happen today, Oh my God am I dead because I'm looking right at my body...but if I'm breathing in shadowland why are they two of me?...Paul Slater I'll kill him later, he's most likely the reason why

hope you enjoy

EIW :8 )

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Paul's POV_

Suze's little brother Dave…David…ugh whatever seem to knows something was up.

"Suze are you feeling okay?" he asked as I stood in Suze's bedroom. "Never better but I will be late if I don't leave right now" I said hoping he buy it.

"Suze you don't seem yourself, and I'm just worry" he said sounding concern. I don't think he was going to buy any excuse I had to offer and without thinking I said "I'm Paul and Suze's in my body". Her brother just left in my face. So much for being open-minded. "Impossible technology hasn't even advance in that much and besides brain transplants what usual happens is the animals died about two days later" He said still laughing in my face.

My frekkin God is there good help anywhere. "Kid I'm serious" I said angry and he continued to laugh. "Yeah right Suze, I just find it so funny you would continued this charade" He said still laughing. "You said I don't seem myself just before why do you think that is?" I said as I left told Suze's parents I was going out .

* * *

_Suze's POV_

Jesse I'm in no mood you don't want to believe me that's fine but go because I have mediator business to take care of. I said angry as he looked in shock.

"Trust me sweetheart if you've seen sunshine in the last two days whatever spell she's cast is permanent" one of the ghost said as he stay down crossing his legs.

"Sunshine, how do you know about her?" I asked intrigued. "No talking about that bitch, it's because of her and partly Dr.Slater were still this way" the other ghost said as she banged on the door.

"Still what way?" I asked kind of horrified. "Fine my name's Nancy and his is Jeff" one of the ghost said as he stood up. "So wait Sunshine does thing's purposely even pasting on?" I asked all Jeff did was laugh. "please she's still doing that trick?" Jeff said with a fake laugh.

"She likes to see the souls she torture never get back to normal and laughs at them every full moon when she sets out to pull the same stunt again" Nancy said with tears in his eyes.

"So you guys basically never switched back?" Jesse asked looking hotter then ever but I was feeling a little guilt about a kiss that shouldn't have even happen.

"That's our story so once a week we come by to haunted the man who made things worst" Jeff said looking at the skirt he must of died in. Is to be my outcome?

"So did you ever tried a soul transference?" I asked with a spec of hope. "That's what kill us" Nancy said annoyed.

* * *

Sry I haven't update busy with auditions for a school play

this years play Beauty and the Beast Whoooowhoaaaa

EIW :8 )


	10. Be Paul or Died

* * *

Title: So Much For My Weekend- A Mediator FF

written by EIW :8 )

Discamlier: I do not own Meg Cabot's the mediator series if I did there would be more books

* * *

Summary : I'll admit it, I don't know why I was in Shadowland, I couldn't remember much from what had happen today, Oh my God am I dead because I'm looking right at my body...but if I'm breathing in shadowland why are they two of me?...Paul Slater I'll kill him later, he's most likely the reason why

hope you enjoy

EIW :8 )

* * *

Chapter 9

The words that's what kill us kept running through my head. My options are very good

Options

1 Died

2 Stay Paul forever

3 forget Jesse ever exists

4. Forget everything about my old life

5. Married Paul for the sake of my sanity

6. Find Sunshine and punch the heck out of her even if I promise Father Dom I wouldn't

7. For some odd reason go to 55 Elmer Road

"55 Elmer Road" I said mysteriously as Jesse stare at me as Nancy and Jeff had probably left to taunt the Gork, Oh God I'm being coming him.

"Uh Sla Suze what does that have to do with anything?" Jesse asked with his stunning eyes glaring at me.

"I don't know, it's stuck in my head the words 55 Elmer Road" I responded feeling annoyed that this would be my fate. That I would have to live a lie, it's weird ever since becoming Paul my morals are slowly disappearing.

* * *

Paul's POV

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you anything, so excuse me" I said as I walked out. After finally getting to my place, I knew something was up because I could hear my grandfather speaking to familiar voices.

"If you help them, we want help to Dr. S" it was the ghosts. I could heard my grandfather stumble trying to get some type of answer out. "Well if I couldn't fix you, what makes you think I'll fix theirs? " He asked wisely.

"Because he's your grandson and the girl we are informed dislikes him" one of them replied slyly. "But your dead, why would I even dare take a chance on killing them" he answered as I finally walked in.

Continently so did Suze And Jesse. It's odd why would he be here maybe for Suze's sakes he believes us.

* * *

Suze's POV

"Excuse me did you said died" I asked concern as Paul trying hiding and throwing Dr. Slater off. "Suze, no I said it's irreversible" answered thinking I'm just as arrogant as Paul.

"What about soul transference?" Jesse suggested making Dr. Slater had a look on his face of worried.

"I wouldn't suggest it" said calmly. " Grandpa I'm already aware of the other ghosts situation" Paul said as I couldn't help but wonder "Do you mean Nancy and Jeff?" I asked. Paul looked insulted I don't get why he would be insulted.

"They told your names but they won't tell me" Paul said kind of upset.

"55 Elmer Road" I said again strangely causing everyone to stare at me.

Paul and Jesse said it had sound familiar to them, so we thought about taking a ride over to see if our problem could lessen after all. We only had a few hours left before Sunday ended and my body had to be home by 7 for dinner. I wonder how Paul's adjusting to rules. It's pretty fun to picture him actually behave.

Sorry it's short been busy with play practice and quartlys

I got Mamde de le Grande Bouche in Beauty and the Beast

I'll tried to have more up by thrusday or Friday


	11. What's That Mean Last Chapter

So Much For My Weekend- A Mediator FF

by EIW :8^)

I'll admit it, I don't know why I was in Shadowland, I couldn't remember much from what had happen today, Oh my God am I dead because I'm looking right at my body...but if I'm breathing in shadowland why are they two of me?....Paul Slater I'll kill him later, he's most likely the reason why

* * *

Chapter 10

55 Elmer Road was the address. We knock on the door so I'm guessing if Sunshine can pretend to be dead she has way to much time on her time. Because body switching is not fun well maybe if I wasn't in Paul's body I would laugh at it.

Jesse had knock on the door of an old Victorian Style house. No one answered. "No one's home, let's go" Paul said putting me in shocked.

"Since when do you care about the rules?" I asked intrigued. Paul was about to answer but the door had opened on its own.

"Shall we?" Jesse asked holding the door. Paul had seemed spook for some odd reason. Which was kind of scaring me. Paul tried pushing me first but didn't feel like it. "Ladies first" Paul said. "Hmm I guess that would be you then" I replied as I pushed him in.

"This place looks desert" Paul said as Jesse observed the place silently. "It looks like no one's live here since the 1800s" Paul said as I was about to slapped his shoulder Jesse stop me. "Suze this is not the time" Jesse said realistically.

I don't know why I just walked up to the stairs and found an entrance to the attic. It had already been over 24 hours and I couldn't help looked freak out when I saw my body move and it felt so unsurreal that we were in each other's bodies. I couldn't help feel sad whenever Jesse looked at me for he looked at me disgusted. I know he didn't mean to because sometime's just looking at a face makes impossible to remember things.

After all Paul technically did tried killing him. Making it that he never existed in my reality because maybe Paul thought he was never in the picture it might have been me and him. I doubt it though because I'm aware of Paul's tactics and I really don't care for them.

"What was Sunshine a witch?" Paul asked causing my vision to go blurry for a minute. "No I believe she was a physic" I responded rattling around in an old trunk of hers. Jesse had open one and pulled up some type of spell book.

"Should we open it?" Paul asked blankly staring at it. I nodded my head as well as Jesse did. We all had flipped through the contents and the only thing we found remotely close to our situation was Soul Transferences.

When the two souls are willing to become one. Shall be reuniting to their original forms. In the case of a mediator it is much work to be done before shall return to normal. It has to happen a full moon or crescent moon.

The Souls are permanently exchange if they miss the first full moon or crescent moon to break this chant. This chant is very powerful on all beings but is the most bothersome. This spell is unlikely to come undone if done by powerful forces.

"What's that mean?" Paul asked confused. "Jesse, when's the next full Moon or when was the Crescent moon?" I asked impatiently as Jesse's facial's expression had gone to sorrow. "The Crescent moon was last night, and the next full moon is next month" Jesse said causing mine and Paul's faces to go to horror.

"Um there's another problem Suze" Paul said looking in the book. "What is it now?" I asked with my voice trembling. "Whoever cast the spell has to be with us and improve were ready to go back to our old lives" Paul answered showing me the scripture from the book.

Great look like Father Dom was getting his requested from me whether I like it or not.

"Now what?" Paul asked looking weak. I shot him a look then Jesse answer "tried not to draw attention to yourselves and live each other's lives" I couldn't believe Jesse had just said that so calmly. I laughed yeah Jesse had gone delusion. "Your kidding right?" I asked while Paul looked horrified.

"No, Senorita I'll take some time off from work and look around Shadowland for some answers" Jesse answered. "And we're supposed to sit back for a month while your going to searching for something that you might not even find!" Paul exclaimed. Jesse waited for Paul to stop his freak out.

"Paul, Suze what is best right now is for two to act as each other for the time being and yes Sunshine was a witch" Jesse said trying to calm us down. "Jesse no!" I said as I suddenly realize he was shifting to Shadowland as I feel flat on my face trying to grabbed him.

Me and Paul exchange looks. "That was helpful" Paul said sarcastically. "Well my body has to be home in a half hour, so let's go" I replied miserably as I dug around my pockets and grabbed his car keys. "Ready?" I asked as I grabbed the book. Paul open the door "Ready as I'll ever be" "Paul cheer up" I said trying not feel like I had been ripped off when I totally had been.

"Okay so I go home as you tonight, but what about tomorrow?" Paul asked looking like he might actually cried. "Hope Father Dom believes our story and act like it's any other Monday" I answered.

"This has been a really sucky weekend" Paul said. I smiled for some odd reason and laughed "Some Much for My Weekend" Then Paul just grabbed me and kissed me. "Sure it's so much for your weekend?" Paul asked throwing me in shocked. I laughed and nodded my head. This new body was going to take some time getting used to.

* * *

Chapter 11

Paul's POV

I got out of Suze's bed hoping to have return to my room but hadn't. This body was defiantly going to take some used to even if it's for a month. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and open her medicine cabin searching for some type of aspirin only for a note to open.

_Paul watch over Suze's for me at the time being, please do not let her not I wrote this note. Tried to keep her content, I remind you that I'm not looking to help you but Suze's happiness._

"Suze's hurry up, Brad is rushing us this morning" Dave said knocking on the door. It's defiantly Monday. So Much For My Weekend is right

* * *

The Ending

The Sequel is be written

Thanks for all your support

Sorry if you feel you got ripped but this is how I felt it should have ended and why it did end this way

Look Out For no name yet for Sequel but is being worked on

Thanks for all the reviews and readers who made me a favorite author or added me to their story alert list. I was honor for all who did.

Thanks Again

EIW


	12. Adopted

Hey guys!

So Much for My World was adopted by Loulabel246.

.net/s/7107944/1/So_much_for_my_world

Happy Reading

EIW


End file.
